Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 691 - Life Found a Way
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #691 - Life Found a Way is the six-hundred ninety-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fiftieth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Brain Issues Kurt heads out with Wolfie, and says he is surprised a lot of comments are people surprised is still doing this. $16,042.50 is still the Direct Relief number, as the donation processing at Tiltify is down. He has the Lego Saturn V in his Amazon wishlist, ready to purchased at $25k. He checks in on Simone Yetch who has brain surgery to remove a benign tumor, and appears to be doing fine. A helpful comment told Kurt you can get a MRI participating in a university study, and says he is paranoid so he might do that. He says he has never been a hospital patient despite his mom working in one. Kurt says that deja vu, sleep paralysis, and dizzy spells could be associated with epilepsy. Question: How much dust is on your Lego space shuttle? If it is dust free, please explain this miracle It is pretty dust free up on a top shelf, and without a central HVAC system dust build-up is not bad. He talks about he goes on spirals of cleaning, like how cleaning his toilet bowl turned into hours of cleaning his house. Question: When did you last join a Mindcrack meeting? Are they still so very much exciting There have not been MindCrack meetings for years. They used to be done on Skype, but with Skype's downfall there is no central platform anymore as some people did not like Discord. Kurt thinks it is good that things evolved, and is fine with being a simple member. Question: I recently went down to London and it was the most nervous time of my life, visiting the capital for the first time, riding the subway, what was the last time your heart was racing due to nerves/excitement? Joking about the subway being the 'underground/tube', Kurt thinks it was the Minecon Earth mini-event in Seattle. The Corolla also made him nervous, and he agrees public transportation like buses makes him feel that way. Some people saw a black bear on some hiking trails, and Kurt thinks his adrenaline would go on overdrive. Question: What are your thoughts on the theory of panspermia? This is the theory that life on Earth evolved from micro-organisms that came from outer space brought here by comets, meteor, ect. Recent dubious news about octopi being a result of panspermia made me curious about your thoughts on this Headlines said that cephalopods' weirdness makes them think they are from another planet, but scientists say this is not the case despite ancient evolutionary divergence. Kurt says that the theory does not hold up as he thinks molecules simply generate life rather than evoking phenomena such as this theory, a lighting strike, extra-solar beings, etc. Kurt even takes it back the other way to say the dinosaur-killing asteroid could have sent pieces of life to somewhere like Europa. There are rocks from the Moon and Mars that fell on the planet ages ago, confirming extrasolar matter exchanges. He recommends the documentary on Gene Cernan, the last man who stepped foot on the Moon. It also features Allen Bean, who recently died. Kurt wants to meet a moonwalker, but few are still alive.